Summer of '98
by Silenced-Dogood
Summary: "Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the things doesn't it" said Ron as peeves sang his little victory song, But what next Now that the war was finally over and they had to look ahead to the forever. [Post-War R/Hr Book cannon]
1. Reborn

**Summer of '98**

 _Chapter 1- Reborn_

The smell of death and grime engulfed the ancient castle of Hogwarts as the battle raged on under the cover of night.

"Potter's duelling you-know-who" Ron Weasley heard someone shout, 'damn' he muttered under his breath as he sprinted towards the great hall but he stopped short just around the corner of the statue of Barnaby the destroyer as he saw two tall figures running straight towards him,

For a few moments the castle felt eerily quiet, even though Ron was aware of the noises coming from the great hall, he was engulfed in the strange silence the same kind of silence that he knew came just moments before 'shit hits the fan' his hand instinctively flew to his pocket but Wormtail's wand was missing, "Bollocks" he cursed.

"Scabiour, look who we got here" a gruff voice said, a voice that had haunted Ron's dreams since he left Malfoy manor with an unconscious Hermione in his arms, the voice that belonged to Fenrir Greyback,

"Oh lookie there we have the ginge' Blood traitor" Scabiour the snatcher said in a childish mocking voice, fuckin' bellend,

"Do you think I should turn him ?, It might be fun to see the ginger mutt howling for that mudblood whore" Greyback said with a cruel laugh,

"you don't talk about her that way" Ron said silently clenching his fist, Bugger he really had to do something if he wanted to get out of this alive,

"Did you say something boy ?" Greyback asked,

"Let's find the mudblood maybe we'll see how dirty her bl-" Scabiour snarled but didn't finish the sentence as the air got knocked out of his lungs, Ron had lunged forward and tackled the Snatcher to the ground knocking him out but soon enough Ron was hurled away from scabiour's unconscious form by a swift kick on the back of his head,

He came face to face with the grimy face of Fenrir Greyback, Ron groaned as his air got cut off by Fenrir's large paws his nails digging deep in his neck, "Im going to make you my mutt, pretty boy" Greback said licking his lips, as his mouth descended towards Ron's throat,

Ron jerked and heaved for air as he saw what was about to happen, he flapped his hand around Scabiour's waist grasping for what he thought was his wand Ron held the handle of the small silver dagger and jabbed it into Greyback's neck, the werewolf howled in pain as the dagger went right through severing his jugular and pouring of blood on Ron's face, Greyback let go of Ron's neck and slashed his sharp nails into Ron's guts,

"Gaaahhh" Ron cried out and with all his strength turned Greyback on his back, grabbing the dagger that was still lodged into Greyback's throat- Ron slashed the neck of the beast, killing him.

The loss of blood through his gut started to have an effect on him as everything began to fade into darkness 'not yet' muttered Ron through his gritted teeth as he took the bloodied dagger out of Greyback's neck as the blood gurgled, Ron stabbed Scabiour in the chest lodging the small dagger deep into the snatcher's heart,

Getting back up to his feet Ron screamed like a deranged St.Mungos patient kicking the knife lodged in Scabiour's chest, he made his way back to the great hall stumbling in a haze as he waved his hand blindly for the support of the walls of the ancient castle,

Ron reached the great hall which was full of cheers of the various witches and Wizards gathered around 'We won' he thought with a pained but happy grin, it was the last thought he had before his body crumbled to the floor with a resounding thud which was drowned by the happy cheers of the wizarding world.

ooo00oo

The plain white room that he was in was boring in his opinion, was he dead ? Bloody hell, he really hope not. He had just found out how it felt to kiss Hermione and he sure as hell was not going to give it up so soon, but did he really want her to be with someone like him 'A killer', it was hard killing someone – taking everything they were, everything they will ever be, but Ron knew he deep down he would do it again if it meant saving his loved ones,

He felt someone tap his shoulder he jumped and turned around to see a figure standing in a black cloak, "Wake up Ronnie boy" the figure wheezed out punching Ron in the face knocking him out cold once again,

Ron's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was the luminous glow of Hermione's face which was surrounded by the halo of bushy brown hair, the only light source in the room were the various candles around the Hospital wing,

"Hermione?"

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake" Hermione said clasping his hand tightly into her own,

He shifted in his bed, seemingly trying to shake off the grogginess. "Where's Harry ? And the family they're alright aren't they" he asked, he knew his family wasn't alright, they had lost Fred tonight the memory of his lifeless body invaded Ron's mind making his eyes sting, he closed his eyes trying to regain some sort of composure, "They're alright Ron, Harry and Ginny are in the Gryffindor tower, everyone's resting- it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

Ron nodded his head unable to form words for a moment, "What time is it anyway?"

"Late," she said softly. "I should go... I should let you get back to sleep-"

He saw her tears, even in the darkness, he lifted his trembling hand to her face, his thumb fanning her cheekbone to wipe away a stray tear.

"I'm all right now, love," he whispered. God, how good those words sounded, now that they were finally said out loud. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere..."

The tears gushed even more at the statement, and soon he slid up to sitting position, pulling her to him and resting his chin atop her head. It was a while before her sobs subsided, before the only sound left was their joint breathing.

"'Fraid you're stuck with me for the long haul, Miss Granger," he said. "An out-of-control werewolf isn't enough to put me out of commission"

Hermione crinkled her eyebrows giving him a confused look, "What do you mean Werewolf Ron, we have to tell Madam pomfrey, let me call her"

"Hey Calm down love, it was just Greyback he wasn't transformed or anything and-and he's not going to hurt anyone anymore" he said squeezing her hand reassuringly,

"That was you, did you-" Hermione started but before she could finish Ron blurted out "Yeah- Yeah, I killed him, killed them both Mione" he added,

"You did what you had to Ron" Hermione said softly,

"They just came at me Hermione a-and they- they were saying all these things about you and I just sort off lost it you know"

"shhh- it's okay" Hermione said as she settled on the soft hospital bed besides him pulling him closer "they were evil men Ron, you did the right thing" she said,

"I will do it again you know if it meant saving you or Harry, what kind of Man does that Make me Hermione"

"you're a good man Ron the best that I know and what you're feeling right now makes you a whole lot better than any of those death eaters" she whispered softly in his ears,

She looked down on his hand again, brushing her fingers down his palm before he closed his hand over hers and laced their fingers.

"I was so scared," she said. "I saw you lying there all pale and still, and I just..."

"I know, love... I know..."

"Madam Pomfrey kept telling us how much blood you'd lost...It was horrible"

He pulled her even closer to him, his hand smoothing her hair over and over in a comforting rhythm.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But I'm here now. All in one piece. It's over, Hermione...Harry he did it, it's over..."

She gently pushed herself off him to look in his face again, kissing his hand as his fingers brushed across her jaw line.

"Ron please don't ever scare me like that again, you've already done it four times now" she said in a stern voice but her voice quivered at the end telling Ron just how scared she was,

"I can't promise something like that Hermione, you know there's still too much to do" he whispered quietly, "But I can promise you this Hermione, I will always come back. I-uh I know I botched things up pretty bad du-during Christmas, but I will always come back to you no matter what happens" he finished, breathing deeply as Hermione nuzzled into his neck,

"Mmm and I will always be waiting for you Ron" she whispered into his neck her warm breath tickling his neck,

"We don't have to wait around anymore, if we don't want to that is" Ron said,

"Hmm I like the sound of that, no more waiting but first we have things to sort out, Ron" she said and he knew what she meant 'Fred, her parents and the many other funerals they had to attend' so he just nodded caressing her back,

"But we don't have to wait to love each other anymore, we've put it off for quite long don't ya think" Ron mumbled,

"Yes-but we are here now" she replied her hand gently caressing his chest,

There was silence again after those words, but it was not an uneasy silence. It was a stillness that needed no words, no pretense. He didn't know how much time had passed between them--perhaps it had been an hour, or perhaps a mere fraction of a second--he felt, rather than heard, his own sharp intake of breath as Hermione placed her lips on his chest, and when she raised her eyes to look in his again, he recognized the desire behind those chocolate brown eyes the same desire that was burning through his heart.

He placed his hand on her face bringing his lips down to hers in a warm kiss, it wasn't the hurried snog they had in Room of requirements in front of Harry, this kiss was full of promises of things yet to come. They stayed like that for a few moments exploring these uncharted territories before slipping into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time this year.

ooo000oo

In the endless ocean of Post-war fics it's Hard to find the pure love of Ron and Hermione that seemed to have fadded from the Fandom, This fic is just an novice attempt from a fan of the original books.

Please leave a review or a like if you find the work amusing.


	2. Family

_**Chapter 2- Family**_

Waking up next day was the most beautiful experience of Ron's life- just the feeling of Hermione's warm, soft body pressed against his, her curls tickling his nose was enough to make him forget the pain deep down in his gut, he looked around the Hospital wing now that it was brightly lit, he could see all the other battle scarred witches and wizards resting.

He looked down at Hermione's face snuggled into him, her head resting on his arm while she kept her own hand on his chest like she feared he would run away or disappear, her face was so peaceful it was a far cry from the pale lifeless face he had cradled in his lap while Fleur healed her cuts, he thought he had lost her that day.

It was funny how many times they had come to loose each other yet never once did they find out how the other felt until the very last moment, the young woman lying in his arms, squirmed beside him, squinting her eyes she groaned,

"Good mornin' me lover" Ron said in a exaggerated Scottish accent,

"Morning" she replied groggily, straightening up and freeing Ron, He sat up clutching at his bandaged stomach, _why is it still hurting_ he thought he gave a quick peck on Hermione's lips which turned into a very tempting kiss, they both pulled away as Madam Pomfrey entered the room and Hermione leapt out of the bed like it was on fire, brushing her hair and straightening her clothes and blushing furiously while looking at her feet,

"It's quite alright miss Granger, I've seen you both at each others bedside often enough to realize that this was bound to happen someday, I daresay its about time" Madam Pomfrey said smiling,

The young couple looked at each other, Hermione had a shy smile on her face _oh how he loved when she bit her lip_ , he grinned at her which made her blush even more.

"You're welcome to stay miss Granger but Mr.Weasley will be down for breakfast in a moment anyway" she said to them,

"It's-its alright Madam Pomfrey, I think I'll just go freshen up" Hermione answered standing on her tiptoes and quickly pecking Ron on his lips as she made her way out of the hospital wing,

Ron shook his head after her grinning madly, "If you'll stop grinning for a moment Mr.Weasley, I'd like to give you a proper examination" Madam Pomfrey said reverting back to her regular stern demeanour,

"Sorry" Ron mumbled his ears turning red,

"It's alright, Now would you please tell me how exactly did you manage to slash your stomach so bad" she asked,

"Um-I don't remember exactly, but Greyback I think he slashed it I don't know how because he wasn't transformed or anything" Ron replied, he really had no idea how Greyback managed to slash his gut open without his claws,

"Don't worry Ronald, he was a vile creature. I still don't know what the Headmaster was thinking leaving this kind of task to teenagers" she said shaking her head,

"It was our choice, Madam Pomfrey" Ron said adamantly,

"I know son, but still it dosen't make it any less unfair" she said quietly,

Ron opened his mouth to argue but deep down he agreed, _he really would have given anything for the three of them to have a normal childhood_ so he simply nodded.

Madam Pomfrey left three Vials of potion on his bedside table, "Now you drink them all Mr.Weasley, the pain will subside in a few days but you'll be Okay and you are good to go down for breakfast anytime you want" she said patting his head affectionately,

"Thank you Madam pomfrey" Ron said truly grateful for the mediwitch who had healed them more times then he cared to count,

"It's just my job, Son" she replied making her way to the other patients, Ron sighed guzzling down the potions, he quickly dressed up ready to leave the Hospital wing when a familiar face caught his eye,

He made his way to the bed in the far left corner near the entrance to the Hospital wing, his breath hitched as he saw the angry slashes on Lavender's face and once again he was reminded of the beast who must have done it, he awkwardly patted her hand and got out of the Hospital wing, _I was really horrible boyfriend to her but she just wasn't…Hermione_ , he had reasoned with himself but he knew deep down why he had done it, it was all over his irrational jealousies and Hermione talking about how fancieable didn't help the situation.

The long Corridor's leading through the Hospital were surprisingly unscathed, he padded down the sunlit corridors one step at a time not really in a hurry to get downstairs and face the reality,

"Ron" a familiar booming voice called,

Ron looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt striding towards him, "Hey king" Ron greeted,

"Morning Ron, can I talk to you for a moment" the Auror said seriously,

"Of course mate, what's the matter mate ?" Ron asked as they both made there way towards the castle window,

"First of all I'm really sorry about Fred, he was a good kid" Kingsley said sincerely,

Ron looked away the moment from last night playing before him the booming sound as the wall came crashing down, Fred's laugh still ringing in his years, "It's alright king, you were saying something" he replied gazing outside the window where many families were making there way Home,

"Yes it's official business Ron, I've been appointed as the interim minister of magic" Kingsley said dismissing Ron's congratulations with a quick wave of his hand and a smile, "I know it's highly unfair of me to ask but I need you're help" he continued,

"of course I'll help Minister, What do want me to do?" Ron said with a cheeky smile,

"It'll always be King for you Ron" Kingsley said, he leaned in closer to Ron "You might not know this Ron but the Auror squad is really thinned out at the moment and I need you to join them" Kingsley said,

"Mhm- So is Harry joining as well" Ron asked,

Kingsley shook his head "Not at the moment No but I'm going to talk to him about Auror training" he replied,

"Why not, he would want to help Kingsley, you know how he is" Ron said, he knew Harry- even though the bloke had just defeated Voldemort he would want to finish the job,

"He needs rest Ron and with the press going crazy, I don't think Harry would be fit for the job right now, I need a guy who can blend in the crowd"

Ron considered Kingsley's words for a moment, he knew Harry was going to be swarmed by reporters now that Voldemort was defeated gone for good, but 'Me' I'm a Nobody, he thought. "Okay I get your point King, so what do you want me to do ?"

"Thank you Ron, I knew I could trust you, So I'm putting together a team, I really can't go into the details right now but we're going to round up every last one of those Death Eater's and I want you at the ministry next week Ron"

"What! Next week!!, King I can't, I need to be with Hermione-I mean what about her parents" Ron exclaimed,

"Don't worry about it, Hermione talked to me this morning and explained me the whole situation, I will do everything I can to help her"

"I don't know King, It dosen't feel right leaving her alone to sort this stuff out" Ron said shaking his head,

"I know it's not the right time for this Ron, you're family has lost so much but I wouldn't have asked your help if it wasn't important Ron"

Ron nodded his head slowly "I get it King, Don't worry I'll be there, I would have to talk to Mum and Hermione first and they might freak out but I'll be there" Ron said firmly,

"Brilliant, I'll see you next week then" Kingsley patted him on the back giving Ron a small smile he walked off,

 _Well Mum's going to have a whole litter of kittens,_ was the first thought that crossed Ron's mind as he continued down to the Great hall. The damage done to the castle slowly started unravelling, a few house-elves could be seen working on cleaning the castle.

Ron took in the castle's damaged appearance, for some weird reason it felt as if it was the last time he was going to be there. Maybe it was true to some extent, he knew what he had to do for a brief moment an image of Hermione running around with a bushy red-haired girl in a beautiful sun-dress crossed his mind, he smiled affectionately at the thought of being together with the girl he had loved for many years now, he couldn't point out the exact moment he fell for Hermione- Merlin knew it was an excruciatingly slow process but now that he had her, he had no intention of ever leaving her-Again, he added resentfully as an afterthought.

The giant oak doors of the Great hall had come unhinged on the right side which was currently being fixed by some Wizards in tacky yellow robes, they must be from the ministry reconstruction squad that his father had mentioned once, the environment of the great hall was no longer Jolly or Victorious, grief of the losses they had faced was finally setting down,

From the corner of his eye he caught Neville mimicking his heroic moment of slashing Nagini's head to Luna and the Abbott girl, Seamus and Dean were cuddled in the farthest corner of the Gryffindor table, he saw his father discussing something with Professor McGonagall in hushed serious tones.

His family was sitting just meters away at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione was sat next to his mum her arm around her shoulders, Ginny was sitting next to George eating silently While Bill and Fleur sat together talking Charlie and Percy were nowhere to be seen So Ron made his way up to the Ravenclaw table slightly hunched,

His Mum looked up and came rushing towards him and fell into his arms, Ron enveloped his arms around her ignoring the pain in his gut he hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest, "Oh Ron, My baby boy, I was so scared-" his mum started Ron couldn't do anything other than hug her tightly to him and whisper assurance that he was fine,

"Please Ron, don't do this again- don't ever do that to me again" His mum said pulling back her hands still clutching his shoulders, Ron couldn't meet her eyes, she looked so fragile and for the first time in his life Ron saw his Mum looking really old, Every wrinkle on her face seemed to stand out- How can he possibly hurt this Woman anymore he thought but he couldn't go against his word to Kingsley, Ron raised his hand to his Mums face wiping off the tears, "I'm sorry mum, I never meant to hurt you" he said fighting the lump in his throat,

His just shook her head hugging him once more, "There there Molly, he knows how proud of him we all are" his father said who had walked over to them, Ron gave his father a grateful smile, as he pulled away from his mum, his father guided her back to the table as Ron's eyes danced over to Hermione she gave him a tearful smile which Ron returned with his own sad one,

"What no love for your sister?" Ginny said, Ron walked up to her hugging her close, 'you alright, Gin?' he asked,

"Ron I wasn't the one that got his stomach ripped" Ginny said softly,

'Yeah, How did it happen anyway Ronniekins' George chipped in,

Ron looked up to see George shuffling from one foot to another for the first time looking completely lost, Ron left Ginny locking his eyes on George he enveloped his brother in a bear hug, "Hey don't go all soppy on me ya, lil' brother" George said chuckling,

"Merlin, I'm Sorry George-"Ron said choking up once again,

"Me too Ronnie, me too" George said, "anyway How'd you end up in Hospital wing brother"

"Yeah I'd like to know that myself" he heard Bill say,

Ron turned to Hermione for help and saw her nodding encouragingly, Ron rubbed his neck self-consciously "It was Greyback" He said firmly,

His Mum and Ginny gasped while Bill just shook his head "But Greyback's dead, Ron how's that possible"

"Yeah well-" Ron said tilting his head like that would get his point through,

"You're kidding!" George exclaimed,

"No-no I killed him, killed Scabiour too" Ron said shakily looking down at his feet,

"Don't worry Ron, they were bad men and you were protecting yourself" His father said, "Kingsley told me everything about what happened last night and the portraits in that corridor are going mad retelling the story over and over again"

"It was nothing" Ron said desperately trying to change the subject, "where's Harry anyway?" he asked looking around,

Ginny looked up to his brother at the mention of Harry, "He said he wanted to be alone"

"Why, you didn't have a fight with him did you Gin"

Ginny shook her head "What! No-he was alright last night, but he just seemed quiet this morning"

"Bollocks, I'll go get him" Ron said firmly,

"Ronnie at least have something to eat" His mum said,

"I'll eat with Harry mum, I know the git probably hasn't eaten anything yet" Ron said as he shifted his eyes to Hermione and she smiled back at him reassuringly, Ron walked up behind her pecking her on the cheek, "Take care of her 'Mione, I'll go get Harry" he whispered in her ear,

And with a last look at his family he took off to the Gryffindor common room, his family was all that was left now. Nothing else really mattered all that much to him all that he is or ever will be was for them, Because for Ronald Weasley family wasnt just a important thing- It was Everything.

oo00oo

So how do you like it please leave a review, I appologize for a late update but I love you guys who read it, Its a little amateur I know but Im trying my best. Thanks for reading. love you guys.


	3. Continued

**Chapter 3** **\- Continued**

* * *

The astronomy tower had been a special place for Harry and Ron, they shared their first smoke on the high walls of the tower, it certainly became their passtime while spying on the Quidditch practice of the other houses, he ran up the spiraling stairs, His suspicions turned out to be true as he saw the familiar figure of his best friend sitting atop the astronomy tower walls,

Ron climbed up the wall setting the sandwiches he bought beside him, "Gin's worried, mate" he said,

"There's nothing to be worried about" Harry said calmly staring straight ahead,

"Yeah clearly, So you're just sitting here enjoying the view, I guess",

"Yeah" Harry replied scowling "Why, A bloke can't appreciate a nice view every once in a while"

"C'mon mate" Ron said, "Don't do this, I tried it dosen't help"

"What?, I'm not doing anything" Harry said,

"Yes-you are, you're blaming yourself for all of this and it will only make you sad" Ron said,

"How can you say that" Harry replied his voice a little louder, "Don't you see this is all my fault, Fred, Colin, Remus-" he added his voice cracking,

"They did it for us Harry, they are not with us today but blaming yourself is just taking away their sacrifice, Fr-Fred was my brother mate and I would never blame you for what happened"

"I'm so sorry" Harry said looking down the tower his hands clutched so tightly to the edge of the tower,

Ron saw the tears falling down in Harry's lap, "It's alright mate, Everything's going to be fine" Ron said,

Harry shoulder shook violently with sobs "Oh, I saw them Ron, I saw everyone Sirius, my parents Remus and Tonks" he croaked out,

"What- How?" Ron said, he looked at Harry as if his friend had finally cracked it,

"When I used the resurrection stone, they told me pretty much the same thing you said- Remus he-he said that he died so that Teddy could live a good life"

"Well than Harry you should listen to him if not me" Ron said firmly, "I mean professor lupin, he was a smart guy and I guess Teddy's going to be a handful for you"

"I'll try my best" Harry said chuckling sadly, Both the friends were silent for a long time until Harry said, "You know, Ginny smacked me last night"

"To be honest you deserved it, I endured punches when I got back Harry, the least you could bear was a nice slap to the face" Ron said,

"I guess so, You know that I would never hurt Ginny intentionally"

"I know mate, If I didn't I would never have let you snog her in first place, I was kinda hoping you would come to your senses about Ginny but I guess we all make our mistakes" _I would know_ , Ron thought

"Really, says the guy who waited long enough that the girl had to make the first move"

"Hey! I was going to do it properly, she just beat me to it and you know how she is always needs to be the first at everything" Ron said laughing,

"You do know you just signed up for a life sentence don't you, you're not gonna win any arguements for the rest of your life"

"I'm kind of looking forward to it to be honest" Ron agreed solemnly,

"Well as long as you're both happy, Merlin knows it's been a long time coming" Harry said clapping Ron on the back,

"Here" Ron said offering Harry the sandwich "finish this up and we'll get back to the family downstairs" they both sat there munching on the cold sandwiches in silence, Ron had hoped to tell Harry about his job offer- maybe next time, he thought

oo00oo

By the time Ron and Harry reached the great hall, it was pretty much deserted save for some ministry officials and the Weasley family, well there were other families too but Ron just didn't recognize them, he saw Hermione and Ginny talking at the Gryffindor table, Ginny must have caught the sight of them as her face brightened up a little but he could still see that her face was red and puffy which he assumed was from crying all morning, they walked to the table and sat beside the girls,

Ron sat on the table propping his feet on the seat, the great hall was mostly empty so he thought nobody would mind that much, he had no idea how Harry or Hermione would react to his news so he cleared his throat, "Um, listen guys, there's something I need to tell you" Ron said firmly,

"What's wrong, Is it your wound?" Hermione asked concerned,

Ron shook his head quickly "Nothing's wrong- I mean, you see Kingsley offered me a job"

"What are you talking about mate, he didn't mention anything to me" Harry said,

"Yeah, what kind of Job Ron?" Ginny asked,

"Auror force" Ron replied, "and yeah Harry that's the thing he just wants me right now what with all the press and stuff" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at Hermione who was silent after Ron's news, she had tears forming in her eyes,

"Are you alright, Mione? I know I should have talked to you first" Ron asked worriedly,

"I-I'm alright Ron it's just that- I need some time that's all" Hermione replied in a quivering voice, Ron put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look in her eyes,

Hermione gave him a sad smile and Ron gave her a look that said 'we'll talk later yeah' he told her silently and Hermione just gave a nod,

Both Harry and Ginny exchanged a look among themselves Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and he understood that he should maybe change the subject so he cleared his throat, "So did Kingsley tell you, when he wants me to Join you?" Harry asked,

Ron tore his eyes away from Hermione "No idea mate but he does want you Harry he just thinks you should rest" Ron replied,

"He's right Harry you do need to rest for a while" Hermione added taking Ron's hand in her own.

"yeah, you're right, maybe I should rest for a while before it gets too wild out there" Harry said, Ron knew that it was Harry wasn't totally onboard with this 'you should rest stuff' but he agreed with Kingsley, Harry could not be inconspicous at the moment an that was what needed

They all sat their silently just because they finally could, Ron Rubbed the back of hermiones hand as he thought back on the promise he had made to himself when the deluminator had bought him back to her, she was the one that mattered _now not that she didnt before_ but it just felt diffrent now like it finally made sense, he knew that many sad things were yet to come but Hermione was something he could always look forward to.

oo00oo

Ron didn't find Hermione alone after that, they were too busy supporting his mum, helping George getting settled, dusting the burrow. His mum couldn't bring herself to do much work so Hermione and Fleur made dinner that night, Ron was just thankful it wasn't those mushrooms again and frankly she was a decent cook.

His and Hermione's interactions were limited to a couple of stolen glances and smiles at the dinner table and it left Ron wanting more and that was the reason he found himself in front of Ginny's door, he wished Hermione wasn't asleep yet and decided to wing it and knocked on the door softly,

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice called from the other side,

"It's me 'Mione" Ron whispered, it was a good thing that she was awake, he heard some shuffling and a moment later, Hermione opened the door wearing a pink night gown that was a little long which Ron assumed was Ginny's, he let out a chuckle when he saw the puffy slippers she was wearing,

"Is this the reason you're here in the middle of the night, to laugh at me" Hermione said sharply glaring at him,

"Oh no, you just look so-so pink" Ron muuttered,

"What was I supposed to wear Ron that ratty old jacket, why are you here anyway what if someone sees you" Hermione said poking her head out to look down the stairs,

"Don't worry I just wanted to talk to you" Ron said raising the blanket he had in his arm, "outside" he added,

"Well why didn't you say that instead of laughing at me" Hermione admonished,

"I did not laugh- Anyway lets go" he wanted to retort but she just looked so adorable that he decided against it, taking her hand in his he led her to the backyard of the burrow,

They both laid down side by side under the clear sky of summer night, Hermione turned on her side to look at Ron, she loved how his eyes shined in the moonlight she took in his scruffy face and the little smile that played on his face, the smile that she was so close to losing,

Ron turned his head to see Hermione staring at him, "Hey" he said,

"We really should work on you're vocabulary Ron, 'Hey' is all you seem to say" Hermione laughed,

"Well I don't know what to say?" Ron said smiling,

"You could start with why you called me out now" Hermione replied, _right I should just get that over with_ Ron thought.

"um-yeah, Its about the auror thing Hermione" Ron started slowly, looking into her eyes,

Ron saw her lip quiver but she nodded all the same,

"I know you worry about me Hermione" Ron said taking a deep breath,

"Of course I worry about you Ron" Hermione replied running her hand on his cheek, her fingers tingled because of his scruff,

"Hermione I know I said I can't promise that I won't be in danger" Ron said, "but I'll always fight like hell to get back love"

"Oh Ron" she said pressing her lips to his softly, "it doesn't make me worry any less but I trust you Ron"

"There's so much left to do 'Mione but it seems easier somehow if you're beside me" Ron mused out loud,

"I'll always be there Ron" Hermione promised,

"Mhmm, I'll hold you to it" Ron replied leaning in to kiss her once more, they laid there for a long time taking comfort in the closness of being in each others arms-finally because this summer was going to be very long and it was only getting started.

ooo0000ooo

So how is it, let me know in the review and thanks for reading, love ye all.


	4. The Dream

**Chapter 4 -** **Th** **e Dream**

* * *

The rest of the week after the war was a blink of funerals and memorial services, Ron didn't even remember how many of them they attended. The happiest memory he could think of right now was his and Hermione's little trip to Diagon alley, his younger self probably would have been mortified to know he would end up falling for the annoying little know-it-all who also happened to be one of his best friends, but he couldn't think of a happier moment than being at the same ice cream parlour with her almost four years later.

Kingsley's letter came in sometime yesterday, it was just lying there on Ron's desk, 'Get to the ministry on Monday at 10' it said, not sure what he was really supposed to do other than wait for Monday morning, Ron stowed away the letter in his trunk and went downstairs to find Hermione thinking that he might as well make the most of their time together before she went to Australia.

Wind around the burrow seemed to be getting chillier this time of the evening, it flared the ember of the cigarette that hung loosely at his lips, 'Mischief Managed' he saw the line marked on the headstone, smiling sadly he puffed the cigarette as smoke around him keeping him grounded. All his life Ron spent thinking that he would be the Weasley to die in this war _'well, atleast since he met Harry'_ , not that he was particularly thrilled by the idea but well his life always seemed a little more expandable than Harry's or even Hermione's for that matter, image of Fred smiling as the world turned upside down brought a tear to his eye which he quickly wiped off with the back of his hand as he heard someone approaching,

"Does Granger know you're out here?" he heard George ask from somewhere behind him,

" 'course she knows, made me promise to tell her wherever I go, she's quiet bossy about it" Ron replied smiling as his brother sat besides him,

"Ah young love" George teased, "Fred would've been proud you know, git was the only one who said you guys would wait for the last possible moment to get together"

"Did he?" Ron mused passing his smoke to George, he never noticed that everybody was aware of his feelings for Hermione, "I guess you guys should've put a bet on it"

"The whole of Gryffindor would've had a stake in it" George laughed, "because everyone knew about it except you two idiots"

They sat there sharing the smoke not really looking at each other, Ron wanted to tell George everything would be okay, but nothing he could say would be good enough, so he just sat there beside his brother as silent tears fell from their eyes, Ron cleared his throat wiping his eyes once again when suddenly George jumped up to his feet,

"I need a drink, let's go have a drink Ronniekins" George said offering his hand to Ron,

"What now?" Ron questioned but took his brothers hand nonetheless putting his cigarette out on the ground,

"Yes now, let's go little brother" George replied already walking towards the town of Ottery St.Catchpole,

"Well, let me just send a patronus to Hermione" Ron said as he flicked his wand to the incantation thinking about his first kiss with 'Mione, his little jack russel burst out yapping out of silvery mist and took off towards the Burrow, he had to admit his new wand was working out incredibly for him, it was a little longer than his old one 16 inch Willow with Unicorn tail, even Hermione's wand was the same as her first one, it just seemed to fit.

He easily caught up with George thanks to his long legs, the brothers headed toward the town through the dirt road on the banks of river Otter, it was after long time that Ron was going into the town on the left side he could make out the little peak behind which Luna's house was being repaired,

"Hey Grandpa Septimus's house" George pointed out,

Ron looked up at the charred wood of the small cottage, stone falling apart, 'The nook' even burned down the house looked beautiful, It was just a little house right on the outskirts of the town on the bank of the river standing besides a lone willow in the backyard,

"Bunch of savages aren't they burning the house down like that and they used to look down on us, eh" George spat looking at the house,

"The house of the biggest blood traitors it was bound to be burned down" Ron agreed sadly, "Dad told me Grandpa built it himself from the ground up" Ron commented,

"He did, the chessboard he left you was made from the willow right there" said George as they continued down the town street to the muggle pub, Ron remembered when he was little this was just a small farm village, now it seemed like a big town with the amount of people moved in and the new shops, they hardly ever came out here because of the town kids,

They entered the only pub in town 'The old Familiar' said the board hanging outside, it was a posh old thing crafted out of quality wood with polished furniture, the patrons sipped there drinks to old muggle music Ron didn't recognise as the grumpy old bartender smoked a large cigar as he polished the glasses,

Ron sat down in the farthest corner and soon George arrived with two large pints of something that looked very much like firewhiskey,

Ron took one sip of it and coughed, the muggle stuff just didn't sit well with him not that he had much drinking experience anyway, aside from the very poisonous mead he drank at his seventeenth birthday,

"So I'm thinking of continuing the shop" George blurted out sipping his drink,

Ron's jaw dropped, he didn't know what he had expected but he couldn't see George running the shop alone,

"Not now, I nee- I need a little more time but I will someday" George stammered looking down at his glass,

"George you know you don't have to force yourself, if you're not ready" Ron assured,

George looked up with a sad smile clutching the glass with his hands, "Kinda' have to lil' brother, bloody tosser made me promise that the shop would go on, we both did" explained George,

"Well, If it was his wish maybe you should and maybe it'll be good for you too, As for me I'll help anyway I can" offered Ron, it seemed like the least he could do,

"Will you?" George asked hopefully, "because the shop Is a lot of hassle I have no idea if I'll be able to do it all alone"

"you didn't even have to ask and I think Gin won't mind helping out atleast until she goes back to Hogwarts" said Ron, he knew he wasn't going to be always available because of his commitment to Kingsley so it was better to ask Ginny for help,

"That's- Thank you Ronniekins" George smiled, "Crikey, Ron you aren't supposed to talk like a grown up out of nowhere, maybe Granger's been rubbing off on you finally eh" said George wiggling his eyebrows,

Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink remembering a particularly steamy night he and Hermione spent snogging in his room, "shut up" he mumbled focusing back on the drink in his hand,

It was almost dinner time when they left the pub, George seemed quiet squiffy but overall in a cheerful mood they made their way back to the burrow, Dinner was a quiet affair his mother seemed to be in better spirit than most days as she chided them for staying out late drinking but she seemed relieved all the same after seeing George smiling,

One thing that he had missed sorely on the run was his Mum's cooking, Hermione's cooking at least under those circumstances left quite to be desired, his father told them about all the rebuilding efforts going on throughout Wizarding Britain, he also told them that the Goblin's at Gringotts were in a strop about their dragon, but as they too owed Harry a debt they were willing to forgive them, Ron knew one thing that he wouldn't be visiting Gringotts anytime soon.

Harry and Ginny were the first to leave the table, his parents and George following soon as they headed back to their rooms, He and Hermione had volunteered for clean up duty, he was just happy to be spending time with Hermione and especially now that he didn't have to do the washing Muggle way.

As he cast a charm on the dishes to wash themselves he looked out of the window to see Harry and Ginny walking around holding hands in the backyard. the dishes washed themselves flying out one by one all cleaned up, he flourished his wand now and again so that the dishes stayed in order, he was glad that his best mate and sister were getting back to normal, even though he understood why Harry had broken up with Ginny it didn't stop him from being mad at his best mate for breaking his sister's heart, she just looked so small when she was sad like that a far cry from her usual confident self, but now that they were settling down the haunted look on his best mate's face seemed to slip away bit by bit as he laughed along with his sister,

Hermione came behind him levitating the clean dishes back to there shelves, she snaked her arms around his waist and he held her small hands with his own, lifting her palm up to his mouth and placing a small kiss, Hermione sighed pressing herself firmly to his back.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione" Ron whispered softly,

Hermione turned him around her hands still around his waist. she looked up caressing his face, his small scruff after the war was turning into a full beard, "What's wrong Ron?" Asked Hermione concern etched on her face, he held her hand close to his face with his own it was so soft and warm, for a moment he imagined laying in her lap while she caressed his face, _bloody hell what am I jealous of bloody Crookshanks now,_ he thought,

"I'm sorry" repeated Ron softly, "I promised you I'll help you get your parents back, but b-but I can't" he stammered,

"Ron" she sighed, "It's okay, you know your dad helped me set it all up, I will be back with you in no time"

"I still wish I could've been there"

"You just focus on being here when I get back Ronald Weasley, I won't have some floozy taking you away from me"

"Bollocks 'Mione, there's no one else for me besides you and anyhow I don't think they will be after me- now Harry he's whole 'nother story, girls will be throwing themselves at him" said Ron,

Hermione hit him lightly on his arm, "When are you going to stop putting yourself down" she said,

"I'm not, its just the truth 'Mione, I'm just Ron Weasley but this is the first time in my life I feel that I don't particularly care about it" said Ron, for the first time in his life Ron didn't really envy Harry at all, he was just really thankful that Harry wasn't dead for everyone's sake really,

"Mhmm I love you" said Hermione nuzzling into Ron's chest,

He caressed her hair, giving a backward glance to the dishes that were lying clean now in the sink, "Will you come up with me? I don't think mum and dad would mind" whispered Ron,

"Of course" Hermione replied looking up at his face through her brown lashes as she lifted her face up to his kissing him softly and taking his hand in her own as they strolled back up to his Room for a good night's sleep.

* * *


End file.
